


With Friends Like These

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: Natasha shows up 30 seconds after Bucky leaves your office and kindly listens to you vent about him and his aversion to doing his own security updates.“It must be very frustrating when someone doesn’t pick up on something you keep showing them,” Natasha sympathizes but there’s something in the tone of her voice that makes you look up sharply at her.“What’s that supposed to mean?”When she hums noncommittally you feel your temper flare. “I don’t have time for that double talk spy bullshit today, Natasha.”She sighs, glancing up at the ceiling and blowing out a breath like you’re the one being frustratingly vague.“Bucky likes you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	With Friends Like These

The first few times it happens you chalk it up to the fact that Bucky probably has enough on his plate that updating the security on his Starkpad isn’t front of mind for him. By the fourth time you’re actually a little worried it’s something more serious, a delayed brain injury surfacing after years of the conditioning Hydra put him through. 

You know that’s not true when you see him hours later in the lab with Stark taking apart a complicated piece of machinery. Nobody with that kind of skill set could possibly be dense enough not to understand how to install a security update. Bucky probably just thinks the task isn’t worth his time. 

But that’s not right either you know, angry at yourself for your uncharitable thoughts. In reality, Bucky’s nothing but courteous to you and everyone else at the compound. He’s never inappropriate like Stark or overly talkative like Scott even though you wish he was sometimes. 

You’d given anything to have Bucky look at you with anything but that polite coolness. 

When Bucky swings by your office again three days later with a sheepish look on his face you know what he’s going to ask for help with. You hate how your heart jumps at the sight of him, a smile breaking out on your face automatically. You can tell he’s fresh from a shower after training. His damp hair is loose and curling around his jaw. You can smell the woodsy soap he uses even from where you sit at your desk. 

“I can’t seem to get the update installed again,” he says, waiting respectfully at your doorway for you to wave him in.

You expect him to hand you his Starkpad and wait on the other side of your desk like he normally does, but he surprises you by moving to stand behind your desk. You’ve never been so close to him before, and you can feel the heat his body gives off. When your fingers brush together as you take the pad from him warmth rushes through your chest and your breathing sounds overly loud in your own ears.

Christ, you need to get a grip. 

Clearing your throat you unlock the pad and search for the application you need. 

“This is the fifth time I’ve told you how to do this,” you tell him, trying to ignore the way your face grows hot when he leans over you to get a closer look at what you’re doing. He gives you his full attention, listening closely, and nodding along as you finish walking him through the steps again. You’re proud of the way your hand only trembles a little when you hand the pad back to him.

“Ok, all set.”

“Great, thanks. You’re the best,” he says as he pulls away from you with a smile you’re helpless not to return.

“Anytime,” you hear yourself say, cringing at how overly eager your voice sounds in your own ears as he disappears down the hall.

Natasha shows up 30 seconds after Bucky leaves your office and kindly listens to you vent about him and his aversion to doing his own security updates. 

“It must be very frustrating when someone doesn’t pick up on something you keep showing them,” Natasha sympathizes but there’s something in the tone of her voice that makes you look up sharply at her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

When she hums noncommittally you feel your temper flare. “I don’t have time for that double talk spy bullshit today, Natasha.”

She sighs, glancing up at the ceiling and blowing out a breath like you’re the one being frustratingly vague.

“Bucky likes you.”

“What? No. He can’t – he doesn’t.”

Natasha is wrong. Forget being out of his league, you’re not even in the same galaxy as Bucky. Half the women at the compound are lining up for a chance at him despite his history, or in some cases because of it. All of them are skinnier, prettier, and more accomplished than you’ll ever be. There is no way he’s interested in you, the lowly IT assistant. Hell, you’re not even really sure why Natasha is friends with you half the time.

“I’m never wrong,” Natasha corrects cooly. “Ask him out.“

“Yeah, no, that’s not going to happen,” you tell her with a bitter laugh. 

“You don’t like him?” 

“Natasha,” you say, voice tight. 

She knows damn well that you do after she plied you with enough Russian vodka to have you waxing poetic about Bucky and what you wanted to do with him over Happy Hour last week. 

Her face softens for just a minute and you think maybe she’s going to drop the topic but then she leans half out of your office and yells. 

“Barnes!”

Through your glass window, you can see two junior agents in the hall freeze, terrified eyes on Natasha.

“Nat,” you hiss. “What the fuck are you doing.”

“Helping you out,” she says casually, eyes focused on the end of the hall where Bucky appears a second later. 

You’re surprised he was close enough to hear her. He left your office 15 minutes ago. 

Bucky glances between you and Natasha with a curious look, stopping just outside your door.

“You’re taking her out to dinner,” Natasha tells Bucky. 

“Nat,” you say softly but she ignores you. 

“When?” Bucky asks. 

What? You feel your mouth drop open in surprise.

Natasha hums, considering the question. “Saturday.”

“I’m standing right here,” you tell them both but Bucky’s gaze doesn’t waver from Natasha even though you’re sure he heard you speak.

“I can do that.”

“Great,” Natasha says with a smile, turning to pat you on your shoulder. “I’ll leave you both to work out the details.”

When she leaves Bucky stays behind, leaning against your doorframe.

He considers you quietly and oh, there’s nothing polite or friendly about the smiles he gives you now or the slow, deliberate way his eyes sweep over your body. Heat pools in your belly as you watch him run his tongue along his bottom lip lazily. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm, sweetheart,” he tells you and then he’s gone, leaving you with only the lingering smell of his soap and the want between your legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr! My requests are open, drop me a pairing + situation and I’ll write you a short drabble!


End file.
